ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
|system=Solar System |colonies=''In chronological order'' * Saurians * Draconians * Anunnaki * Humans * Nephilim * Hubrids |row5= }} Earth is a planet in the Solar System that is home to intelligent, self-aware indigenous reptiliansTranscriptions of Lacerta (1999) and humans. It houses raw materials that are of interest to at least ten or more extraterrestrial beings. Millions of years ago, many of Sol's planets and moons had been colonized and were subjected to advanced warfare. Some planets were completely destroyed, or bare scars. =Inhabitants= Saurians About 160 million years ago, progenitor reptoids are thought to have seeded the first intelligent and self aware beings, only familiar to some present-day humans as, the Reptilian. They evolved from blooded . All reptilians indigenous to Earth are Saurians, in the loose sense of the word, even the later military Draconian wing. It is assumed that their progenitors are the Reptoids of who may have stimulated the intelligence and evolutionary process of the Iguanadon. The Reptoids of Lokas or Talas are considered to be so sophisticated, that they can cross multiple universe, beyond the comprehension of the humans' understanding of "dimensions" (which are primitive concepts that convey planes, when we exist in a spherical universe). Procyons 100 million years later, the Reptoids of Lokas or Talas returned to Earth, only to be met by a new advanced extraterrestrial colony from the star system Procyon. Perhaps the Reptoids had a vested interest in the sauria blooded reptilians. Whatever the case, both the advanced extraterrestrials were interested in Earth's exotic raw materials. The relationship between the Procyons and the Reptoids did not go so well. A catastrophic war ensued resulting in the on Earth. Due to the radiation aftermath, the Reptoids of Lokas or Talas left the known universe. It is unclear what happened to the original Procyon colony. However, it cannot be dismissed that the waves the Procyon star system on its banner, seemingly, in its honor. Draconians Some 10 million years ago, Earth's indigenous reptilians became so highly advanced, that they developed the Draconian Wing, their science-military-space program. They colonized various planets and moons throughout the solar system. They established seven colonies as represented by seven white stars, on a blue background, on their flag. The dragon-circle represents the shape of Earth. The seven "stars" represent the following celestial colonies: the Moon, Mars, Venus, and four moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Their cylindrical craft are known to bare this symbol on them. Though two colonies are no loner in use and are abandoned, they still maintain the other five colonies. Anunnaki About a half of a million years ago (c. 450,000 BCE),The Transcriptions of Lacerta seems to agree with 's dating of the Anunnaki arrival, depending on how the transcription " 1,5 million years ago" is interpreted. See Timeline for further notes on dating interpretations. the Earth was revisited by a another group of extraterrestrial. The Transcriptions of Lacerta identify them as the Illojim. They are referred to in Sumerian cuneiform script as the Anunnaki. They manipulated the hominid to create a more homosepian who could be used to help harvest various raw materials. Zachariah Stichen determined that one of the raw materials of interest was gold. However that resource was either a misinterpretation, a false guise, or just one out of a few other materials of interest. After all, the Earth is rich in many minerals and elements, especially conductors of electricity, power, and atomic energy. The Anunnaki were known for enslaving beings such as the IGIGI (Sumerian). According to Sumerian creation records, rebellions and wars broke out, a sort of "clash of the Titans". It is not clear if the IGIGI were the reptilians, but nonetheless, the Anunnaki presented a threat to all reptilian societies on Earth, and is probably why the reptilians had burrowed underneath the surface of the Earth, able to survive the "great flood" mentioned in numerous Semitic creation myths. Humans Humans are Humans supposedly came from the line of who flourished some 40,000,000 MYA. on Earth that were created by the Eloheem, genetically stimulated by the Anunnaki, and influenced by the reptilians, under 1.5 million years. =Archaeology= Reptilian skulls ;Mimicking There are many humanoid skulls unearthed, and many of these ancient fossils are unidentifiable. Mainstream science attribute elongated skulls to . Ancient tribes were much more spiritualistic and impressionable than skeptics are in the modern age. So it is true that humans have purposefully deformed the heads of their people since childbirth. The question remains, why? Were they mimicking something? ;Analysis Skull elongation is not the only thing to be analyzed. Notice the girth of the Peruvian skulls (below) compared to the narrower human deformations. The face and jaw structures are also of interest, as they do not bare normal human facial features that the human tribes still maintain even with an elongated skull. Additionally, the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) state that the modern reptilians are even known to have hair follicles on their heads. These reptilians were deified as early as human records can find. Many Sumerian reptilian god and goddess statues have been unearthed at . See also * Timeline =Notes= Category:Solar System Category:Earth